


По закону жанра

by coello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coello/pseuds/coello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них нет ничего общего, кроме желания выжить в разрушенном мире. У них нет никого, кроме друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По закону жанра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! SW

— Да я это, не дергайся и не поднимайся, — тихо сказал Кетани, почти навалившись на него и зажав ему рот ладонью.  
— В правом крыле проход тоже заблокирован.  
Спиной Кенма ощутил, как беспорядочно колотится чужое сердце под тонкой футболкой.  
Кенма медленно убрал его руку от лица и замер, вглядываясь в полумрак через щель в ставнях.  
Они были повсюду. Бестолково бродили, пошатываясь и натыкаясь друга на друга. Внутренний двор походил на гигантский сонный муравейник, казалось, этой копошащейся массе нет конца и края.  
Наверное, все могло быть еще хуже. Хотя нет. Не могло.  
Ледяной воздух плотно пропитался запахом гниющей плоти. Кенму затошнило. Никогда не привыкнет. Да и кто бы смог?  
— И к главным воротам не пробиться, — все так же тихо сказал Кетани.  
Горячее дыхание согревало щеку, руки Кетани, такие теплые, несмотря на холод, касались незащищенного одеждой горла и ключиц, и в голову полезли ненужные мысли, а в данной ситуации так совсем уж неуместные.  
Это все стресс. Постоянный стресс и то, что он уже пару месяцев не видел никаких других людей, кроме Кетани. Ни до кого не дотрагивался и того дольше. Ничем другим происходящее объяснить нельзя. Кенма осторожно отклонился назад и замер, стараясь продлить случайную ласку. Кетани почему-то не шевелился, словно понимая, чего от него хотят. А Кенма сгорал от стыда, только при одной мысли, что он и правда о чем-то догадывается.  
Шарканье, раздавшееся прямо под окном, моментально отрезвило, и Кенма лихорадочно принялся продумывать варианты выхода из ловушки.  
— Возвращаемся назад и ждем утра, — наконец решил он, — сейчас все равно нет смысла что-то делать.  
Кетани откатился в сторону, заложил руки под голову и уставился в облупившийся потолок.  
В полутьме его лицо казалось каким-то неживым и бледным. Рот скривился в некрасивой усмешке, а запавшие глаза и вовсе напоминали черные провалы.  
— Завтра ничего не изменится.  
Кенма ползком добрался до него и сел рядом на корточки.  
— Тогда застрелись, — равнодушно сказал он. — И лучше сделай это подальше, чтобы не привлечь их шумом, а то я собираюсь уйти отсюда живым.  
— Может, так и сделаю. И тебе мозги вышибу за компанию, потом спасибо скажешь, да, Кенма? Ведь скажешь спасибо за то, что не пришлось самому выбирать?  
Кетани хрипло рассмеялся и тут же захлебнулся сухим кашлем, сотрясаясь всем телом.  
Кенма и забыл, как быстро тот простужается.  
— Не лежи на полу. И пойдем наверх, здесь небезопасно.  
Он стянул с себя толстовку и не глядя бросил в Кетани.  
По лестнице поднимались молча. Кетани, сгорбившись, шел впереди. Изредка останавливаясь, чтобы переждать и заглушить приступы кашля.  
Все же заболел. Этого еще не хватало ко всем прочим подаркам судьбы.  
Сломается. Не сегодня-завтра сломается и сделает то, о чем говорит не первый раз. А если завтра они отсюда не свалят, это будет даже хорошо. Вовремя.  
На крыше Кенма поборол желание свеситься вниз, держась за шаткое ограждение, и более внимательно разглядеть, что там творится.  
Вместо этого попытался заснуть, слушая, как чертыхается Кетани, устраиваясь в спальнике поудобней.

***

Уже в полдень солнце нещадно палило, но в прохладном кафе, где тишину нарушали только шорох радио и гул кондиционера, было как в раю.  
— А ты что будешь делать во время зомбиапокалипсиса, Куроо?  
— Выживать.  
— Главное, оказаться поблизости с магазином оружия или военной частью, — Инуока оторвался от журнала с комиксами и сладко потянулся. — Рядом с моим домом полицейский участок и супермаркет в придачу, у меня больше шансов не стать зомбаком.  
— У тебя две мелких сестры и бабуля на коляске, они будут тебя тормозить. Придется делать выбор, бросить их или умирать за компанию.  
Куроо отставил пустую вазочку и вышел из-за стола за второй порцией шоколадного мороженого. Любил он его.  
— Все равно спасемся, все там и спасемся. Я удачливый!  
— Оптимизма тебе не занимать, Инуока, а по закону жанра таких убивают в начале фильма.  
— А Лев точно выживет, он будет очень быстро убегать своими длиннющими ногами, — хихикнул Яку и легонько треснул клевавшего носом Льва по макушке.  
— А? Уже пора? — недоуменно завертел тот головой.  
— Ну так что, идем на «Мертвый город» или «Сладких девчонок»? Лично я за девчонок, но со Львом туда не пустят.  
— Эй, я выгляжу старше шестнадцати! А вот вы, Яку-семпай…  
Инуока предусмотрительно наступил Льву на ногу.  
— Самое главное во время апокалипсиса, чтобы рядом был тот, кто всегда прикроет тебе спину. Кому ты можешь безоговорочно доверять.  
— Да, Кенма, ты абсолютно прав. 

***

Они с Куроо прикрывали друг друга почти три года. Три года c того момента, как они остались только вдвоем, все изменилось и началось безумие, в котором не осталось места лишним эмоциям и не было времени оплакивать родных и друзей.  
Когда пропала сотовая сеть, Кенма потерял связь с Хинатой — тот до последнего писал и звонил — и это подкосило куда больше, чем он ожидал.  
Кое-где еще оставалось электричество, иногда Кенме удавалось заряжать смартфон, и он мог часами вглядываться в экран, ожидая, что вот-вот появится хотя бы одно деление. А потом заряжать стало нечем.  
Куроо, видя его состояние, даже предложил добраться до Мияги, но, поразмыслив, Кенма отказался. Так у него была какая-то надежда, что с Хинатой все в порядке, терять ее он не хотел.  
Периодически им удавалось прибиться к какой-нибудь группе. Ненадолго, чтобы передохнуть. Порой, рассчитывать только на самих себя надоедало.  
Последняя их группа, в основном состоящая из американских военных с базы Йокота и их семей, Кенме даже нравилась. И они с Куроо подумывали осесть. Было там как-то по-семейному.  
Много женщин, которые заботились о них, как о родных сыновьях. Много еды и оружия. Можно было расслабиться и не вздрагивать от каждого шороха. Кенма заново научился крепко спать по ночам. А Куроо завел себе подружку, светловолосую и привлекательную дочку одного из офицеров, и пусть ее папаша смотрел неодобрительно, все равно выделил им отдельную комнату.  
Идиллия длилась полгода, пока не умер один из стариков. Тихо, во сне, и уже наутро живых в лагере кроме Кенмы и нескольких человек не осталось.  
Куроо тогда был в рейде, и Кенме пришлось уходить одному.

 

***

— Смотри, — Кенма развернул перед Куроо большую помятую карту.  
— Если что-то пойдет не так, и нам придется разойтись, встретимся на сталелитейном заводе возле аэропорта Ханеда, здесь, где недостроенная электростанция или здесь, на заброшенном полигоне, — он поочередно ткнул пальцем в три красных кружка. — Эти места наиболее безопасны сейчас, судя по слухам, и вполне могут оставаться такими еще долгое время. Там можно переждать какое-то время в случае форс-мажора.  
— Ты должен носить с собой такую же карту. Всегда. И календарь. Отмечай каждый день. Первого числа любого месяца после часа икс нужно будет попасть на завод, десятого на электростанцию, а двадцатого на полигон. По крайней мере, одна из трех локаций должна оказаться чистой. Теоретически. Так у нас больше шансов.  
Куроо посмотрел так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. Молча взял вторую карту, свернул и положил во внутренний карман.  
Кенма прекрасно его понимал. Верить в счастливое воссоединение во время апокалипсиса глупо.  
А не верить — страшно.

***

— Не спишь?  
Кенма вынырнул из тревожного полусна. Кетани сидел рядом, привалившись к стене и курил. Небо окутали предрассветные сумерки. Убывающая луна еще висела над ними полупрозрачным, расплывчатым пятном.  
— Будешь? Последняя, – он протянул зажженную сигарету. Кенма редко курил, но сейчас с удовольствием глубоко затянулся.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Терпимо, — сказал Кетани. – Только ломает всего.  
Кенма пошарил в сумке, лежавшей в изголовье, и достал пузырек с таблетками, которыми однажды с ним щедро поделился вечно пьяненький военврач. Кенма понятия не имел, что в их составе, но они были поистине волшебными и творили чудеса, давая неиссякаемый заряд бодрости, окрашивая мир в яркие цвета и заряжая энергией на сутки. Правда, откат после них был мучительный, но оно того стоило.  
— Прими сразу три, ты сегодня должен быть в форме.  
— А смысл? — пожал плечами Кетани. — Мертвяки никуда не делись. Я уже проверил. Торопиться нам совершенно некуда.  
— У меня есть план, — Кенма с трудом разминал затекшие за ночь мышцы. — И он сработает. 

***

Кенма высыпал на ладонь оставшиеся патроны для ремингтона и пересчитал. Негусто, одиннадцать штук.  
Достал из-за пояса глок и нажал кнопку выброса магазина — пусто.  
В рюкзаке была коробка с разнокалиберной мелочёвкой и осколочная граната (ей Кенма особенно дорожил) и на этом все, стычка на электростанции его изрядно потрепала.  
Кенма достал карту и маркером перечеркнул одну из трех отметок. Вторая, обозначавшая полигон, тоже была отмечена крестом. Оставался завод. И о том, чтобы добраться туда пешком, не могло быть и речи. Нужно найти какой-нибудь транспорт, он был бы рад и велосипеду. Но сначала место для ночлега, и Кенма направился в другую сторону от жилой зоны. Он уже давно уяснил, что безопасней всего было на окраинах, где попадались в основном одиночки, которых можно было даже не отстреливать, а легко оббегать.  
Тут-то он их и встретил.  
Двое вышли из маленького коттеджа, стоявшего у дороги, и направились прямо к нему. Кенма нащупал за спиной ремингтон и остановился, выжидая.  
— А что это у нас тут за красивая девочка одна гуляет? – издевательски протянул один, белобрысый, по виду европеец. Оружия у них в руках не было.  
В таких ситуациях Кенме приходилось бывать. Обычно все удавалось решить почти миром. Может, дело было в банальном везении, и ему не попадались достаточно озлобленные и храбрые ублюдки и мародеры.  
Поэтому Кенма спокойно направил на белобрысого ремингтон и предельно четко в трех словах объяснил, что думает о тех, кто называет его девочкой, и что остается от их яиц после выстрела дробовика.  
— Полегче, малыш, — оскалился приятель белобрысого, невысокий и лысый (этот был японцем), и достал из кармана нож. — Никому ты не нужен, можешь идти дальше, только оставь рюкзак и пушку, и никто тебя не тронет.  
На секунду Кенма растерялся. Наглые и глупые, очень глупые. Они что, не понимают, что он успеет выстрелить быстрей, чем они шаг сделают в его сторону? Или думают, что он струсит и не сможет убить человека? Сейчас даже маленькие дети так не заблуждаются.  
Для предупредительного выстрела было жалко патронов. Убивать не хотелось. Не привык еще. А вот по ногам… Кенма прицелился и в следующую секунду хватал ртом воздух, лежа на земле. Проклятье! Если бы с ним был Куроо, этого бы не произошло. Он забыл про тыл. Это было непростительно.  
Ясно же, что эта парочка просто его отвлекала. Попался как младенец, а еще над ними посмеялся, идиот.  
Третий подкрался так неслышно, что не выплевывай Кенма собственные легкие, лежа в позе эмбриона, он бы даже восхитился. Перед тем, как отключиться от сильнейшего удара по голове, он услышал абсолютно незнакомый голос:  
— Черт, я же его знаю.

***

Кенма пришел в себя на мягкой постели в небольшой уютной спальне.  
— Очухался? — радостно поприветствовали его.  
— Ты уж извини, что так получилось.  
На него, улыбаясь, смотрела девчонка лет пятнадцати.  
— Кентаро, придурок, вечно не рассчитывает сил. А потом сам же и тащил тебя сюда на себе. Водички?  
Она протянула ему пластиковый стакан. Кенма осушил его до дна.  
— Спасибо, — он откинулся обратно на подушку, голова просто раскалывалась. — Можно спросить: и почему мой труп еще не доедают в овраге?  
Девчонка засмеялась.  
— Да ну тебя, какой труп. Мальчики итак перепугались, что ты откинешься. Они и мухи не обидят. Строят из себя крутых, а на деле… — она презрительно фыркнула.  
Кенма дотронулся до своих неровно стриженых волос и поморщился, нащупав огромную шишку.  
— Охотно верю.  
В комнату зашел белобрысый с еще одним парнем. Не таким уж и незнакомым. И скорей всего тем, кто отбил ему голову и печень.  
Память на лица у Кенмы была отличная. Может даже всплывет в мозгу его имя. Прическа у него, конечно, другая была. Но взгляд этот диковатый Кенма помнил, как и товарищескую игру между его волейбольной командой и Сейджо. Единственную, которая у них была, когда Кенма заканчивал третий класс старшей школы, и последнюю в его жизни. Его зовут Кетани, Кетани Кентаро, шепнула память.  
Кетани кивнул Кенме как старому знакомому и строго сказал девчонке:  
— А ну, брысь.  
Девчонка пулей вылетела за дверь, показав ему язык. Кенма проводил ее взглядом.  
— Изуми, сеструха моя, — Кетани мотнул головой в сторону белобрысого. — А это Реджи, брательник.  
Пояснил на немой вопрос в глазах Кенмы:  
— Сводный, конечно, мамка замуж вышла за гайдзина с ребенком. А теперь нет ни мамки, ни гайдзина, вот и нянчусь.  
— Нашел тут ребенка, — хмыкнул Реджи.  
— А то нет? Даже с этим хиляком справиться не могли, меня ждали.  
— Да он мне чуть член не отстрелил!  
— А он у тебя есть?  
Пока они препирались, Кенма оглядывался по сторонам. В углу были свалены его вещи, судя по всему, их не трогали. Ремингтон аккуратно прислонен к стене. Похоже, убивать и грабить его точно никто не собирался.  
Позже Кенма познакомился с остальными членами группы.  
В сущности, они были неплохие ребята, которые выживали, как умели, не особо зверствуя.  
И на одиноких путников нападали только в исключительных случаях. Кенме повезло быть одним из этих исключительных: у него было оружие, а у них с этим большие напряги. Зато у них были байки. У каждого. Даже у Изуми.  
На одном месте банда долго не задерживалась, передвигаясь от одной заправки до другой или сливая бензин с брошенных машин.  
И Кетани был у них вроде лидера.  
Когда он предложил Кенме к ним присоединиться, тот не задумываясь согласился. Он убедит их отвезти его к заводу, а пока можно и переждать.  
Кетани почему-то к Кенме тянулся. И постоянно вспоминал тот матч, который обрастал все новыми подробностями, о которых Кенма совершенно не помнил. И рассказывал, рассказывал, рассказывал, про команду Сейджо, про семпаев, про Мияги, в котором не был с того момента, как застрял со своими в перекрытом Токио еще в самом начале пандемии.  
И смотрел он порой с какой-то тайной надеждой, словно Кенма сейчас достанет волшебную палочку и все исправит, вернет на свои места.  
И наконец Кенма понял, Кетани отчаянно цеплялся за него, потому что Кенма был тем, кто мельком, но видел ту часть его жизни, которая Кетани была дорога. И напоминал о том времени, которое было до. И от этого Кенме было немного горько.

***

— И это твой план? – недоверчиво переспросил Кетани.  
— Да, это мой план.  
— И ты думаешь, это сработает, потому что видел в каком-то сериале? Ты кретин! — Кетани повалился на пол и захохотал.  
— В двух сериалах, — уточнил Кенма.  
Он в бинокль рассматривал двор. Ряды живых мертвецов немного поредели, скорей всего разбрелись по территории завода, того гляди и сюда приползет какой-нибудь особо догадливый дохляк и приведет сотоварищей. И неизвестно, что там за забором. Вдруг все еще хуже, но об этом лучше не думать.  
— Мы выберемся еще до вечера, — упрямо сказал он.  
Им придется выбраться. Воды почти не осталось. Они здесь уже пятый день.  
— Я в этом не участвую.  
— Участвуешь, один я не справлюсь.  
Кетани вздохнул, подошел к Кенме совсем близко, уткнулся лицом в плечо и сказал:  
— Слушай, почему тебе так важно тянуть меня за собой? Хватит, Кенма. Пора остановиться.  
Потому что я виноват, захотел сказать Кенма, если бы тогда, в первый раз, я не притащил вас всех на завод, тебе не пришлось бы потерять всех друзей. Не пришлось бы рыдать над изжеванным трупом сестры. Не пришлось бы собственноручно пристреливать покусанного Реджи.  
Но не сказал. Вместо этого погладил неловко по голове, отстранился и сделал то, что показалось ему в этот момент правильным – поцеловал в губы.  
По закону жанра в дверь начнут ломиться зомби.  
По закону жанра раздадутся выстрелы, и это будет Куроо, обязательно Куроо. Потому что сегодня первое число. Он придет не один и ухмыльнется, мол, не заждались ли.  
По закону жанра Кетани горячо ответит на поцелуй, потому что поцелуи перед титрами это очень романтично.  
Когда внизу начинают стрелять, Кенма уже ничему не удивляется.


End file.
